


Baby Monitor

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Eurus ships it, F/M, I quite like this story, Love Confessions, Molly saves Sherlock yet again, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock is in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Molly overhears Sherlock confessing his feelings for her to John.





	Baby Monitor

“There you go, Rosie,” Molly said softly, securing the soft blankets around the wriggling three-month-old who was still trying to grab the pretty lights dangling from her mobile. Her Aunt giggled at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “you have a nice little nap, now. We’re just downstairs.”

It had been a long day for the youngster; she’d been the guest of honour at the flat warming of her Uncle Sherlock. Rosie basked in the attention, showing off her cheeky grin and adorable personality. Even Mycroft had a turn holding her. She soon tired, though, and Molly left for John’s old bedroom to settle her. The pathologist gazed down at the infant, so much like her mother already, and sighed fondly, sitting her favourite teddy bear beside her. Molly reached for the baby monitor, switching it on and replacing it beside the cot; almost immediately, a pair of familiar voices could be heard clearly through the device.

“Have you told her yet?” John Watson was speaking in a hushed tone yet it sounded as though he was standing in the same room. Molly supposed the baby monitor was still where she’d left it, in the kitchen by the kettle.

“Not you as well,” Sherlock’s voice replied, a little more annoyed than she’d expected, “I’ve had enough lectures from my lot, thank you.”

Cups clattered and a vigorous spoon stirred numerous drinks.

John sighed, “look, mate, she’s not going to wait around forever. You _know_ that.”

Molly blinked and found herself stepping closer to the monitor, wondering if she should be listening to this. It was clearly a private conversation, held in the privacy of the kitchen away from other party guests. There was some incoherent mumbling and another frustrated sigh before Sherlock spoke again.

“I think she’s seeing someone. She deserves-”

“Don’t give me that,” John was saying, pausing to noisily slurp his coffee, “that woman is mad about you. Bloody hell, Eurus saw it and she doesn’t even KNOW you two,” silence followed for a short while. Molly’s heart hammered and she found herself chewing her lip, waiting for something, _anything_. John continued, “okay, you already told me how wrong I got it with Irene-”

“You never were observant.” Molly couldn’t help but smile as she imagined the look on his face. John didn’t appear to be too impressed with this statement.

“Right. I’ll make this simple: do you love Molly Hooper?” Molly held her breath but there was no answer. Instead, John said, “well, do something about it. As soon as she comes downstairs, ask her out.”

The fear in Sherlock’s voice made her heart jump to her throat, “what? Now?”

Molly could almost hear John rolling his eyes, “noooo, wait until the _next_ time an insane member of your family takes you hostage and has bomb planted in her house.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, you know,” he paused again, slowly sipping his drink as he pondered, “what if she says no?” John lauged and Molly couldn’t find it within herself to be upset. She’d never say no to the man she loved, “okay. Fine. Where?”

“Angelo’s! The cake place! An experiment at Bart’s. Just take her out on a date. A proper one. And bloody well kiss her while you’re at it. For all our sakes,” he chuckled light-heartedly, lightly thumping his friend on the shoulder.

Molly bolted from the bedroom and barrelled downstairs, crashing into the kitchen in her excitement. Sherlock and John whirled towards the door, flashing her very different smiles; she watched as John coughed and made some excuse to leave the room (something about checking on Rosie.) Molly didn’t miss the sly smile and encouraging wink he gave to his best friend. Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat as Molly approached, taking her cup of coffee.

“Molly, I-“ he swallowed again, running a hand through his hair. _Why was this so hard? John’s done this many times. If he can do it._ Breathing deeply, he continued, “I-I was wondering, if you wanted to-“

“I’d love to,” Molly exclaimed happily, bouncing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek sweetly. He blushed faintly, smiling down at the love of his life. His Molly had saved him yet again and he’d never loved her more…


End file.
